playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nariko
Nariko 'is the main protagonist of ''Heavenly Sword and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Dante is her rival in the game. Biography '''CAN NO ONE STAND AGAINST ME? Nariko’s birth was meant to serve as the arrival of the savior of her clan, the one who could wield the legendary Heavenly Sword, a fate orginally foretold of a male. Despite her people’s rejection, her father raised her to be a headstrong and fearless fighter. Joined with the legendary blade, she finds her skills, and her enemies’ peril, amplified to heights undreamed of. Gameplay Movelist * **Heaven's Dance - **Devil's Paradise - Forward **Rising Divinity - Up **Angel's Judgement - Down **Heavenly Depart - (Air) **Devil's Grin - Forward (Air) **Unfurled Sky - Up (Air) **Devil's Decent - Down (Air) **Stolen Kiss - (Level 3) (Ground and Air) * **Counter - **Debris Sweep - Forward **Ariel Moment - Up **Compassion - Down **Air Counter - (Air) **Air Debris Sweep - Forward (Air) **Heroine Moment - Up (Air) **Reunion - Down (Air) **Whirling Passion - (Level 3) (Ground and Air) * **From Father - **Fire Rocket - Forward **The Basics - Up **Purgatory - Down **Warm Embrace - (Air) **Fire Rocket (Air) - Forward (Air) **The Basics (Air) - Up (Air) **Purgatory (Air) - Down (Air) **Adoring Traveler - (Level 3) (Ground and Air) * **Wall Land to Wall Slide - Froward (Analog Stick) against Wall **Wall Jump - (During Wall Slide) - *Item Pick-up - *Throws **Possession - Right Analog Stick Forward **Moment's Angel - Right Analog Stick Up **Devil's Heel - Right Analog Stick Down *Block - *Evade - + Left Analog Stick Super Moves *Twing-Twang - (Level 1): Nariko summons Kai who shoots in one direction with her crossbow at an explosive barrel. *Dawn Siege - (Level 2): Nariko mounts a seige cannon for a few seconds. *The Goddess - (Level 3): She gains the power of The Goddess and an expanded range of killing attacks. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Nariko turns around and goes into guarding stance. Winning Screen Nariko stands up proudly. Losing Screen She puts her sword into the ground and falls down. Costumes Default Nariko's default costume is based on her default appearance from Heavenly Sword. Funeral Gown Nariko's pre-order costume depicts her costume from the end of Heavenly Sword, after her death. Gallery Render nariko.png|Nariko, as she appears in All-Stars Nariko vs Dante.png|Dante rivalry in the trailer Narikon.png|in the trailer Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Nariko, Sir Daniel PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Nariko Trailer Seth Killian's Nariko Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *She is Omar Kendall's favorite character. *Nariko is the second female character revealed for the game, the first being Fat Princess. *Nariko is Ninja Theory's second character in the game (the first being Dante from the DMC reboot). **Concidentally, Nariko is Dante's rival in-game. *Nariko has appeared in the least amount of games, only appearing in one outside of PlayStation All-Stars. *Nariko and Jak are the only characters whos original voice actor did not reprised their roles in this game. References Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Heavenly Sword Category:PSASBR Category:Playstation 3 Characters